Asphyxiate
by LawlietsWifey
Summary: He stole her away from home. He broke her and rebuilt her form the ashes of the beautiful little girl she once was. He turned her into Phoenix. He turned her into a monster. He turned her into his accomplice. He made her his succesor.
1. Prologue

The man cloaked in darkness stood on her room again. His messy black hair fell just below his nearly glowing red eyes. The little girl in bed smiled as he lifted his index finger to his lips to shh her.

"Hello, my little one" he said in a voice almost too sweet for the young girl of eight. She shuddered as his cool hand landed upon her warm leg.

"Mr. Birthday!" the small child whispered excitedly with a lisp. The tall man dressed in dark apparel gave the young girl a sly, cat-like smile. The little girl jumped form her bed and ran to her intruder.

"Nw, now my little accomplice, lye down in bed and Mr. Birthday will tell you a bedtime story" He said to the young girl as her feet made pitter patter noises across the floor.

"Okay! Who did you kill this time, Mr. Birthday?" the young child said a bit too loudly for the dark figure. She tried desperately to hide the joy she felt when her favorite intruder told her the stories of where the bad ones went.

"This time my little accomplice, I killed a women by the name of—"

--xx--

Beyond Birthday tried slyly to exit the young girl's room. After a night of questions and stories, he was desperate to get out into the crowded streets of L.A. to find his next victim.

"Can I go with you?" the little girl asked in a sleepy voice just as Beyond started to exit through her window. The young girl had wanted to ask Beyond that question since the day he had told her the first story.

A light became brightened within Beyond's eyes, and he slowly made his way back to her bed. Beyond Birthday smiled sadistically as he though of how he would break and rebuild his favorite and all too willing person.

"Grab your things, my little accomplice. You can come only come if you promise not to ask to come home." The little girl gasped with excitement and happiness. Quickly, she began to gather odds and ends from around her room.

"No games or toys, young one. You must only bring clothes" he said as he effortlessly took a doll from her hands.

"Okay…" the young girl pouted as she walked to her closet and carelessly threw open the door. Shortly after her clothes were packed, Beyond took his young accomplice out of the window which he had once entered.


	2. Chapter 1

Beyond Birthday walked quickly and quietly through his newly obtained warehouse. The settled dirt stirred beneath his naked feet as he made his way to his "office". Comforted by the dust and grime covering the walls, he closed the decaying wooden door behind him. He sat heavily in the rolling chair behind an uneven desk and let thoughts run wildly through his rotting mind. Beyond closed his eyes, consumed by the voice in his head.

_Beyond, do you remember how you acquired Phoenix?_ a faint misty voice said to Beyond. Without fear or paranoia, the young man answered voiceless.

**Of course I do. How could I forget?**

The voice within his head gave off an excited feeling. _Tell the story!_ he purred with pure satisfaction. Beyond smiled, satisfied with the beings curiosity.

**She was eight years old. A young child, and the perfect candidate for an accomplice. The perfect person to carry on my legacy. I found her while I was in Los Angeles. I was on business there, and I found her. She was with her mother at the grocery store. At first glance, this child was just like all of the rest. Short and happy, asking mommy questions.**

I didn't expect her to follow me, but she did. Trying her hardest to hide behind the frozen food product bins and the fresh produce stands. This still did not have my attention, until, out of nowhere, she appeared in front of me.

The act she had pulled stunned me. Never in my wildest nightmares would I have expected a young girl to outsmart me. This, surly caught my attention. I grew infatuated at that very second.

_**Who are you?**_** she asked me, her voice interested, her eyes showing that small child like hint of curiosity.**

_**I am...Mr. Birthday. Beyond, if you must, for some reason, call me that. Who are you, young one?**_** I asked, trying to act as if my intentions where good. She told me her name, but that child, that rambunctious little girl with millions of questions and tricking antics is dead now. I burnt her, and rebuilt her from the ashes. She is my Phoenix, my accomplice, my succesor.**

Beyond was innocently ripped from the conversation he was having with himself as Phoenix opened the decaying door.

"Beyond, I need your help. This new device is too difficult to build by myself. Will you assist me? Or at least demonstrate how it works. Either way would be-...did I disturb you?" She said in a frustrated tone. Beyond carefully got up from his chair and looked into the young girls eyes.

"I'll demonstrate it for you, but next time you're doing it yourself, okay?" he replied, reluctant to leave the room. Sighing, Beyond followed Phoenix out into the vast opening of the warehouse.

"Okay, sit down. I'll be over in a minute" Beyond said as he walked over to a table full of various sized screw, nuts, bolts, spring and other items. Next to the organized mess was a disassembled tool with a square frame and a metal cap. Beyond sighed as he looked at the skull crusher and slowly, he began to search the room.

After a few long and antagonizing minutes of searching, he brought over a fully built model. Phoenix carefully examined the device, making sure not to touch it, for she had experienced what happened when you touched tools of the unknown.

"Time for the demonstration" Beyond said, his voice holding a frightening tone. Phoenix carefully made her way over to Beyond, her heart pounding out of fear and excitement.


End file.
